The Assignee of the instant invention has assigned thereto a number of U.S. patents relating to the enclosure of a contaminated needle. The protective devices covered by these patents include an adapter housing that may be used with conventional syringes, a syringe with a fixed housing, Vacutainer holders equipped with a needle protection housing, and ways for fixedly retaining the protective housing over the contaminated needle after use. Without limitations, these patents include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,982,842; 5,139,489; 5,232,454; 5,154,285; 5,277,311; 5,423,765; RE37,110; RE37,252; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,328,713; 6,334,857; and 6,582,397. The respective disclosures of the above noted patents are incorporated by reference herein.
The above patents do not deal with needle syringes that has a needle fixed thereto, for example a fixed needle insulin syringe.